A Happy Beginning, an Uncertain Ending
by JenniferJacobs
Summary: Severitus challenge! How can a letter and a simple memory charm change so much? Harry is rescued from the Dursley's by his father.New DADA teacher. R&R! Rating might change.
1. The Musing of One Severus Snape

A Happy Beginning, a Uncertain Ending

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own the great Harry Potter that honor is bestowed upon the fabulous J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N This is my first try at Severitus, so I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 The Musings of One Severus Snape**

It is a fact that is universally acknowledged that one Severus Snape is not a kind man. Okay, some would go as far to say that the man in question is a down-right git. Since the start of his teaching career he had not built himself a reputable reputation. His every word dripped with sarcasm. With an insult dropped here or there, a smirk usually accompanied the morose potions master as he stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts. But, to his immense displeasure term had ended. Do not be fooled he did not miss the students. It was his thought that the dunderheads would just return next term and once again he would be force to teach the insubordinate idiots who could not even get through one term without blowing up a cauldron. Many of the aforementioned insubordinate idiots would be shocked if only they could see their potions master now.

Deep in the darkest, dankest dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; sat a man that was amerced in thoughts that had once been housed in the recesses of his mind. Severus Snape sat in his private chambers sorting through his newly returned memories. These memories had been locked in the back of his mind by a powerful memory charm not even the great Albus Dumbledore could break through. He had placed the charm on himself nearly fourteen years ago for safety precautions. Like a muggle movie the images flashed before his eyes. It was rapid at first and then the 'movie' began to slow all most as in slow motion, and then it stopped at one particular memory.

_Flashback _

_A eleven year- old Severus was reading a book as someone softly rapped on the door of the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. " Come in" he said not looking up from his book. Moments later he looked up and noticed a pretty red-head with emerald green eyes staring out the window. At his movement she looked around and obsidian eyes met emerald. She smiled nervously and that made Severus smile back. _

" _Hello, my name is Lily Evans," she smiled again then stuck out her hand for Severus to shake. _

"_Severus Snape" he replied coolly, also extending his hand. With the shake of their hands all previous nervousness was forgotten. Small talk past between them and soon the witch with the food trolley came round. They loaded up on different sweets, Lily not knowing what to buy brought a little of everything. As Severus was explaining about the houses Lily was opening a chocolate frog. The frog jumped out of its rapping's and began to hop around the compartment, to say she was surprised was an understatement._

" _What is that?" she managed to say as she pointed with a finger at the still quite 'alive' frog._

" _That," he said with amusement lining his voice, " is a chocolate frog that has a hopping charm placed on it." he explained to the frightened girl. Then he took out his wand and said "Desistois " while pointing at the frog with his wand and to Lily's amazement and Severus' amusement it stopped moving. _

" _Thanks" she managed through a few breaths._

" _You are quite welcome" he answered with a smirk._

_The rest of the train ride went by uneventfully. A loud voice ran through the train, " We will be arriving at the school in five minutes time, please leave your things on the train they will be taken to the school separately." And all to soon the train came to a stop and they found themselves on a crowded platform. Soon a gruff voice reached their ears _

" _First 'ears over 'ere " the voice called out and they made their way in that direction. The First Years gathered around the giant. " Is every' on 'ere?" they all nodded. _

"_Good, follel me" he commanded. The giant led them to where about twenty boats where tied to something that was invisible to them._

" _No more th' an four to a boat" shouted the booming voice. Lily and Severus along with to other first years climbed into a boat. " My name is Rebeus Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." called the giant as the boats began to move. Passing low- hanging shrubbery Hagrid called " Heads down" , and they obliged. He continued " Ah, 'ere look up and 'eres your 'rist look at Hogwarts." he said as if he was the proudest daddy on earth. Magnificent turrets defined the very magical essence of this illustrious edifice. Lily noted as she saw the majestic fortress that the obsidian stone was an exact reflection of Severus' eyes. All the First Years could do was stair with wide-eyes and gape openly. Finally they came to a underground harbor where they disembarked and then they were led by Hagrid to heavy oak doors where he loudly knocked three times. A very stern- faced woman answered the knock ,then she opened the door and led them to a room just off the Entrance Hall if the loud voices were any indication.   
The stern-voice turned to them and began to speak " In a moment you will stand in front of the school and be sorted into one of Hogwarts four Houses: Gryffindor, Hulfflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While hear your house will be your family. You will eat, sleep, study and have lessons with your house. Triumphs will gain your house points, while rule breaking will loose house points." she paused for a second to let it all sink in then continued " So I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as possible, the sorting will begin briefly." with that she turned and left. _

_Her departure was like the bursting of a balloon everyone began to talk all at once. _

" _How are we to be sorted?" asked a jumpy brunette, as others around her asked the very same question. _

" _Nothing to challenging that I cannot handle." answered a tall blond with an air of superiority coating his voice._

_And all to soon for Severus they were standing in front of the whole school. The very authoritative woman who they learned later to be Professor McGonagall came into the hall again with a tattered hat mounted on a three-legged stool. She placed the stool in the center of a raised platform. To the surprise of the First Years the brim of the hat opened up and began to sing:_

_**Dark days are rising we must unite, **_

_**Because only in unity can we win the fight.**_

_**House fighting against house must seize for even at Hogwarts we must unite in order to win this fight. So I beg of you all to stop your bickering and unite. **_

_**I fear if you do not heed my warning our world will crumble **_

_**So stand together and unite, **_

_**Because united we stand divided we fall.**_

_**I have told you, I have warned you so let the sorting now begin!**_

_The hall was dead silent, even the professors were in shock. Everyone just stared at the hat, not really seeing the hat but dwelling on it's words of warning. Then everyone began to speak in raised voices asking their neighbors if they knew the meaning of the hats song but none seemed to. Only with a few sparks and a loud bang from Dumbledore's wand did everyone quiet. " I know you are all excited about the sorting hat's song but I must intrude upon your thoughts to insist that the sorting now begin." he said settling back in his high back chair. _

" _When I call out your name sit on the stool and place the hat on your head." she said unrolling a long roll of parchment. " Air, Rose" she sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. The hat took a moment before shouting " Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table burst into cheers welcoming their newest member. Now Professor McGonagall was at the end of the E's " Evans, Lily" she called. Lily placed the hat on her head, while sorting Lily the hat took longer then anyone else. Finally the hat screamed "Ravenclaw!" just as they had done for the other First Years the Ravenclaw table exploded with applause with the other houses clapping politely. Finally Professor McGonagall called " Snape, Severus" Severus walked to the stool nervously placing the hat on his head. _

" _**Hmm," said the hat inside Severus' head " great mind I see you could do well in Ravenclaw there is no doubt about that." **_

" _**Slytherin, please place me in Slytherin. My father would kill me if I am not in Slytherin like the rest of our family." thought Severus pleadingly.**_

" _**Well if you are sure ?" **_

"_Yes, Slytherin please." Severus begged._

" _**As you wish ,Slytherin!" roared the hat, and Severus stumbled to the Slytherin table to cheers and pats on the back. As he passed the Ravenclaw table he glanced Lily clapping and smiling at him. From that moment on he had a friend in Lily Evans. **_

_End Flashback_

Severus was pulled out of his revelry by a familiar voice calling his name. Severus chose that moment to look up where he saw the Headmaster looking at him in concern.

" Severus, are you okay you seemed a bit out of it and I have been calling your name for almost five minutes."

"No, Albus I am fine now the brats have departed. Was there something that you needed to interrupt my thoughts for? " he said slightly annoyed.

Albus blue eyes only twinkled merrily at the comment and replied " I was calling to ask you if you could come up to my office. I need to discuss a matter of importance with you."

" Of course, Albus " Severus answered in curiosity.

A/N: Good? Bad? I know this is short but tell me what you think anyway. Please review!

Fare thee well,

Jen Jacobs


	2. Liberation

**A Happy Beginning, An Uncertain Ending**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and anything affiliated with Harry Potter belongs to the queen of the quil J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:**I am so sorry for this long, long wait I hope you will forgive me for my laziness.

**: Begs on her knees: **First and foremost I would like to thank: Mystical Witch, Veerleke, frostysrok, sparkling silver angel wings, Icklecassikins, Anarane Anwamane, charl1e, and IcyTanya you guys are great!

I also apologize for any grammatical errors. I failed to mention this before that this is a fifth year fic. Also I am looking for beta if anyone is interested just drop it in a review. On to the story!

**Chapter 2: Liberation **

_**Abuse goes deeper than the physical it can be psychological too. Psychological scars last longer then any physical scar that could have ever been inflicted. The damage at this point is done and it will take time for those particular wounds to heal. Everyday more and more people are being abused but more so children. Abuse is a cycle and we can stop it here. No one should ever have to live life in fear. **_

As soon as he stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, Harry knew that he was not going to have the best of summers by the malicious smile that he was receiving from Vernon. He had not forgotten the incident that had transpired last summer with the Tongue Ton Toffee and that this summer he would pay for it. No matter how many reassurances that everything would be ok, he received from his friends the steadily increasing foreboding feeling would not leave. So it was with a feeling of an alarming sense of dread that Harry followed the Dursley's out of the overcrowded station. Harry did not realize how true his statement would come to be.

Pain, horribly agonizing pain surged through Harry's body as he attempted to move into a more comfortable position. He found that this was too denied him, because every time he moved he felt pain so he thought it best to just lie as still as possible. The lingering affects of Harry's last walloping two days ago were beginning to wear off. The bleeding had subsided, the bruise over his right eye had begun to smart, and if the sharp stab of pain in his side was anything to go by he had at least two broken ribs. All in all he was not dead and that was a good thing right? Wrong. Spurred on by the unfortunate self-induced circumstances in his life Uncle Vernon had begun to drink heavily. This heavily inebriated Vernon Dursley had recently found another way of alleviating stress and anger and this form of release went by the name of Harry.

If Harry had stayed conscious long enough he would have realized the changes in his physique. Since the start of summer Harry had grown from five-three to five-nine. The changes could not be registered for he could not stay awake long enough to process them. This however, was no ordinary growth spur even by wizarding standards. Gone forever was the boyish features and scrawny body that had once belonged to Harry Potter.

Now in its stead was built sharp prominent facial features, his eyes were almond shaped which made his eyes a brighter shade of green. His body was lean, and incredible malnourished with the organs clearly visible underneath. A large brown creature resembling a phoenix popped into Harry's small room at the Dursley's bearing a large package. The animal surveyed the room with distaste for the bars on the windows and the horrible condition the recipient of the package was in. Concerned the creature flew to Harry's bed and hovered above and him it began to shed tears. Tears having the healing abilities of a phoenix or even more potent awoke and provided some mode of energy.

Slowly Harry regained consciousness and began to shift from the uncomfortable position he was currently in his right leg sticking out at an odd angle. The phoenix-like creature hooted once to attract Harry's attention. Harry slowly turned his head in the 'owls' general direction.

" What you got there?" he asked in a horsed whisper.

In reply the 'owl' presented his leg in offering. With violently trembling hands he untied the parcel attached to the parcel was a envelop with elegant script said:

To: My Son Harry

This excited many emotions in Harry among them: love, warmth, and above all sadness. The haze in Harry's brain had begun to clear he knew he could not survive long in this condition so something had to be done.

" Paper, pen." he asked feebly.

In response the owl retrieved the requested items and returns to Harry and set the objects next to him on the bed. With all the strength he could muster Harry scribbles a barely readable note:

Professor,

I need help Dursley's try to kill me please come soon.

H.J.P.

Then best he could he tells the 'owl' to Dumbledore at Hogwarts. After his exercitations Harry fought for consciousness, but lost into unconsciousness once more. The parcel and letter like wise lay forgotten.

**Hogwarts **

Albus blue eyes only twinkled merrily at the comment and replied " I was calling to ask you if you could come up to my office. I need to discuss a matter of importance with you."

" Of course, Albus " Severus answered in curiosity.

Suddenly a 'owl' like creature appeared and placed a note in Dumbledore's open hand. The note was quickly read and Dumbledore's famous twinkle went out. Dumbledore sat down in one of Snape's armchairs located in his chambers instead of in his office having forgotten about why he had come to visit Severus in the first place. Only when Dumbledore had sat down did Snape see Dumbledore's expression looking every bit of his one- hundred fifty years. A familiar bird perched on Dumbledore's shoulder. Clutched in the Headmaster's hand was a crumpled piece of parchment.

" What has happened, Headmaster?" Snape inquired rubbing the bridge of his nose

" This is a note from Harry," Dumbledore said in a pained voice.

" Well, what has the Golden Boy written it must be of some importance for you look terrible?"

" He has sent word that he is being abused by his relatives," Dumbledore answered choosing to ignore his 'Golden Boy' comment however far from the truth it was. After he had said this he handed Snape the note who read it through and spotted dried blood in the right corner.

" I know what you shall ask of me and I shall leave at once," Snape answered the unasked question .

" Thank you ,Severus" said the Headmaster looking grateful." I now see my mistake in leaving something so precious in the hand of those…"

"Idiots, morons. Precious because he is the one who has the power to defeat the Dark Lord?"

" No, precious because he is your son. I shall see you both on your return." said Dumbledore taking his leave.

The memories all came flooding back. Snape's marriage to Lily. The birth of Harry. Harry's first birthday. Lily and James going into hiding. Harry.

Without another thought Severus rushed to the gates of Hogwarts and disapporated.

A/N Well that's the chappie! I hope you liked it so go review. Always remember to R & R.

**Fare thee well,**

**Jen Jacobs **


	3. Recovery

Greetings all! I know it has been quite a while, please forgive my neglect of this story, but please know that I will not abandon this story. Thanks to all who reviewed.

"_Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever." – Lance Armstrong _

Chapter 3 Recovery

The night was cold for one in early July, but yet all was quiet considering the time of day. Then all of a sudden the quiet was broken when a tall dark figure appeared from thin air with a loud crack. As soon as he had arrived he started moving swiftly down the lane toward Privet Drive.

It was past nightfall and every inhabitant of the street seemed to be neatly tucked into their suburban homes. Finally reaching Number Four he came to the front door and whispered the unlocking charm and swept through the threshold. He looked to his right and spotted the staircase and he started to take the stairs two at a time. As he ascended the stairs his Potions Master's nose picked up the smell of blood. Reaching the top of the stairs he needn't do a point me spell for the pungent smell of blood and bodily fluids assaulted his nose. Coming to the door that reeked of powerful smells he charmed it open with a wave of his wand.The door open with a creak and the sight that met his eyes almost made bile rise in the reserved man's throat.

Although the room lay in darkness, enough light emitted from the barred window so that the room could be made out. He snapped out of the shock that faced him and he rushed to the wounded boy. When Severus reached Harry he cast a charm so he could assess the boy's wounds more clearly. What he found astonished him; Harry had two broken ribs, a broken right leg, and bruises along with lacerations around his body. The subtle rise and fall of the boy's chest proved that the boy would not last long if nothing was done. So his condition would not change Severus cast a stasis charm on Harry But not before muttering as many healing and bruise reducing spells that he knew along with a gentle cleansing charm to boot. The charms had a reaction yes, but only just, not enough to cause a substantial effect on the boy's condition.

With much tenderness many thought in cable of Severus Snape he lifted Harry into his arms with a firm but gentle grip. He saw the once snowy white bird of Harry's and gave instructions to meet them at Hogwarts; seeing that her master was in no danger from this man she spread her wings and flew out the window that Snape had just opened with a charm. With Harry in his arms he turned to the door and as he was turning he heard a sound from the direction of the doorway. Turning to face the door he was met with the purple face of Vernon Dursley.

" What are you doing in my house!" the Muggle screeched.

" To take Harry from the likes of you," Severus replied as if unaffected by the other man's words. Then he continued in a voice with anger, " now if you don't mind I have to take him to Hogwarts before he is dead. And if he died, Muggle or not you would be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss which is far worst then death."

" I will not be told what to do in my own house, and the boy deserved what was coming to him!" The man said with a cruel laugh.

"You don't deserve to be able to still live after what you have done, now move out of my way!" shouted a usually reserved Snape.

"Make me." Dursley said getting in a wrestling stance.

" Stupefy!" and with that he stepped over the fat lard ran down the stairs and was down the street in a flash vowing to come back to punish the Muggle for such a unjustifiable acts.

As soon as he reached the end of the wards he apparated to Hogwarts gate, repositioning Harry so that he had a free hand to push the Hogwarts crest. With a whisper of ' Hospital Wing' he was gone as quickly as he had come. Rematerializing within seconds inside the stark white hospital wing he shouted

"Poppy,"

"What is it Severus, why must you…" the words died on her lips as she saw what he carried.

He moved to a bed and placed Harry on it, returning from her momentary shock Poppy quickly pulled out her wand and preformed a examination charm. The results were immediate. When Poppy saw them she inhaled a sharp breath. Beginning at his head there was a white light, which turned to light blue at Harry's face, two shades of red light emitted from the chest of the boy, his right leg was a light of a dark blue. The rest of Harry's seemed not to be damage quite enough for the spell to pick up.

" White represents mild swelling, light blue a broken jaw, the lighter red meant broken ribs and the darker internal bleeding, and dark blue represents a broken leg. This is not good, it will take more then medicinal magic to heal him. " Poppy announced sadly as if the Potions Master did not know already. It would take the magic of one self's ability to fight their inner demons.

Poppy then began to work her medicinal magic, before beginning she removed the stasis charm. With time not on their side she worked as fast and efficiently as she could saying many spells and administering many potions with the help of Snape. When she had done all she could she asked:

"Who has done this Severus?"

" His relative." was his only reply.

The Headmaster then arrived and looked upon Harry with a sad expression on his face. Poppy reported the injuries to the Headmaster and then returned to her office. Albus then looked to the Potions Master with blue eyes full of regret and with no trace of their customary twinkle.

" I have sent a house elf to collect Harry's things and bring them to the castle," the Headmaster stated. "It seems that I have made a grievous error in judgment and for that I cannot apologize enough." He added his voice brimming with sorrow.

"But the only thing we can do for the time being is wait and pray that we are not to late." Snape spoke then sending a glance in the direction of the patient in the bed before he swept back to the dungeons. If one had been scrutinizing the Potions Master's face they would have found tears rolling down his porcelain skin.

A/N: Read & Review Please!


End file.
